Mad Max: Steeltown Blues
by JamietheBastard
Summary: Approximately 12 months after the nuclear war that devastated society Max is driving through the wasteland scavenging food and fuel, when he is ambushed by wasteland raiders and taken to a town that wasn't nuked. Finding his ex M.F.P. colleagues in charge, they are hiding a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE.

4 YEARS BEFORE THE WAR.

FADE IN

EXT. HIGHWAY INTERSECTION - DAY.

CLOSE UP ON:

A road sign that reads Anarchie Road/Bedlam Road. Another sign next to Anarchie Road reads: Restricted Zone. Travel At Own Risk. High Fatality Road Deaths This Year: 86. Monitored by Main Force Patrol.

CUT TO:

A yellow and blue M.F.P. Pursuit Special is parked near to the intersection.

CLOSE UP ON:

Lettering on the driver's side front panel: Rocatansky/The Dark One.

CUT TO:

Two leather uniformed M.F.P. officers sitting in the high performance vehicle.

CUT TO:

The officer's POV. A road train speeds through the intersection, protected by an escort of troops in Humvees.

MAX

_What the hell happened to this country?_

BLACK

_When people are starving they get desperate._

MAX

_I never suspected you had a social conscience Officer Black, you in danger of becoming one of those bleeding heart social reformists?_

BLACK.

_That collar we took down last week, the warehouse heist? I've been thinking about the crew we arrested. They weren't an established hijack gang, just a bunch of unemployed factory workers who couldn't afford to feed their families._

MAX

_Shit, the economy is in the toilet, industry is grinding to a halt, that's why the government had to privatise the factories._

BLACK

_And then fire the workers and restaff them with what is essentially a state slave labour force of refugees and petty criminals? I'm just saying things aren't always black and white, I'm starting to see the grey areas. Not all the bad guys we lock up are nomad psychotics or adrenaline junkie scoot jockeys, it's going to be a lot more guys like last week, citizens desperate to feed starving families._

MAX

_They cross the line, we deal with 'em._

BLACK

_C'mon, you've got a brain in your head, you can see what's going on. It's a safe bet the politicians aren't starving._

MAX

_No I guess not. But we can't complain, we eat OK._

BLACK

_You can't beat up the citizens on an empty stomach Max. Society is in terminal decay and nothing we can do is going to stop it, the ship is sinking and all we're doing is trying to bail it out with a coffee mug._

MAX

_Ah hell there's still plenty of scumbags out there that need locking up. When I put on this badge, it still stood for something. I think I can still make a difference._

BLACK

_Maybe._

MAX

_Anyway I've got some good news. Jessie is pregnant, I'm going to be a father._

BLACK

_Congratulations partner, I'm happy for both of you._

MAX

_To tell you the truth she's been on my case about the job lately, she's pushing your line, the mayhem and carnage get worse every year and she wants me to take a desk job._

BLACK

_I can't see you driving a desk brother, the road and the mayhem are in your blood. You were born to be a cop._

MAX

_I'm a driver what else could I do? Leave the force and sign on with one of the Haulage crews driving road trains? No less dangerous than being a cop these days._

BLACK

_I've got some news for you too. I've put in for a transfer to Steeltown, I'm getting out of the city._

MAX

_You're going to work for Gideon? I'll take Macafee anyday._

BLACK

_Max the crops have failed again, the drought isn't going to break any time soon and the wasteland is encroaching further into the fertile regions every year. The famine is going to get worse and the cities will explode. Taking down dirtbags I don't have a problem with, taking down starving citizens trying to feed their families, I do._

MAX

_The law is still the law Shane, people break it we lock them up. That's the job._

BLACK

_Yeah I just don't want to do it here anymore. Come with me Max, with the army guarding the road trains and fuel convoys there's not much to do except lock up the town drunks and write a few speeding tickets. Hell even the nomads don't cause much trouble down that way, too many soldiers. Look at it this way you wouldn't have to take that desk job to keep Jessie happy. _

MAX

_Maybe, when this place does get too out of control._

Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by the radio.

DISPATCH V.O.

_Big Bopper to Pursuit Four, Big Bopper to Pursuit Four, comeback._

BLACK

_Pursuit Four to Big Bopper, ears on, comeback._

DISPATCH V.O.

_Got an emergency call, a hijack crew ambushed a road train out of Sun City. They took out a Sun City Interceptor, we got cop killers, comeback._

BLACK

_What about the army escort sarge? comeback._

DISPATCH V.O.

_Didn't have one, they tried to make the run. They are heading east on Anarchie Road, you're the only unit we got close enough to intercept. Back up ETA is 15 minutes, comeback._

BLACK

_Copy that, show us attending. We're gone._

Max starts the high performance vehicle, the V8 engine rumbles slowly as he backs up. Black checks his shotgun loads and hits the siren.

BLACK

_Let's go catch some bad guys._

Max checks to make sure the intersection is clear before he floors the accelerator and pulls out onto the highway.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANARCHIE ROAD - DAY

The Pursuit Special speeds off down the highway, tyres screeching, siren wailing.

FADE OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

FADE IN

EXT. WASTELAND - DAY

The black V8 Interceptor speeding down the highway. Max at the wheel. The engine thundering.

MAX'S POV

On the horizon a thick column of black smoke snakes upward. The Interceptor stops on the crest of a hill, Max exits the vehicle and scans the scene with binoculars. A scene of carnage is revealed: a burning school bus surrounded by dead bodies.

CUT TO:

The Interceptor pulls up at the scene of a firefight. Max approaches warily, sawn off double barreled shotgun in hand. Four bodies lay scattered, all obviously dead from gunshot wounds. As he surveys the ambush scene he hears a sudden noise: a groan coming from behind a large rock. He whirls around shotgun leveled and finds a man, mortally wounded but still alive, sitting in a pool of blood. Holstering his gun Max kneels by the man and cutting a length of cloth from the man's jacket, he ties a tourniquet around the man's wounded leg. Though he knows the man's stomach wound will kill him, all he can do is make the man as comfortable as possible.

WOUNDED MAN

_Water._

Max soaks a bit of cloth with water from his canteen and squeezes it into the man's mouth.

MAX

_You can't drink you have a bad stomach wound _

He squeezes a little more water into the man's mouth.

WOUNDED MAN

_Thank you_

MAX

_What happened here?_

WOUNDED MAN

_Raiders ...ambushed us...we tried to fight back...too many of them... they took the women and children... killed the men._

Max soaks the cloth again and gives him another trickle.

WOUNDED MAN

_We heard rumours... a city survived the war...still has food, power...law we were trying to reach it...we thought we could be safe_

The man falls silent, unconscious.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - NIGHT

The burning school bus is now just a smoking wreck. Max looks down at the man now obviously dead.

CUT TO:

The Interceptor drives off into the night.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - DAY

CLOSE UP ON:

A road sign that reads STEELTOWN 150 km.

CUT TO:

The Interceptor speeding along, pursued by three customised vehicles.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERCEPTOR

CLOSE UP ON:

Max's hand on the gearshift. He pulls a switch attached to the gearshift.

CUT TO:

EXT: INTERCEPTOR

The Supercharger sticking through the car's bonnet roars to life.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERCEPTOR

CLOSE UP ON:

The Tachometer. The needle hits the red.

Max is slammed back in his seat by the intense acceleration, as the Interceptor's speed increases.

CUT TO:

INT. RAIDER VEHICLE

The driver twists the release on a Nitrous tank and his vehicle accelerates rapidly as the NO2 hits the fuel. The other two raider vehicles are outdistanced quickly, but the nitrous injected vehicle is gaining on Max. As the vehicle pulls level with the Interceptor, Max wrenches the wheel hard right and the impact sends the other vehicle hurtling out of control, it rolls six or seven times and comes to rest upside down.

CUT TO:

The Interceptor crests a large hill.

MAX'S POV

The highway ahead is blocked by derelict vehicles, semi - trailers, cars, military vehicles. As the highway is flanked by hills on both sides there is no way around, an obvious ambush site.

CLOSE UP ON:

Max stamps on the clutch and brakes hard. The Interceptor goes into a skid, tyres screeching.

CUT TO:

The Interceptor skidding sideways toward camera, comes to a stop, tyres smoking barely metres from the roadblock.

CLOSE UP ON:

The Interceptor, Max his hands on the wheel, sweat dripping from his forehead.

CUT TO:

Armed raiders emerge from their hiding places behind the roadblock and surround the Interceptor, their weapons aimed at Max.

TOXIC BILL

_Get out of the car slowly, keep your hands in the air, take three paces toward me._

Max complies, the raider, gun aimed at Max's face, reaches out and lifts Max's sawn off out of its holster. Another raider walks up behind Max and smashes him in the head with his rifle butt, he crumples to the ground unconscious. The other two vehicles pull up and more raiders emerge, one walks over and points a pistol at the unconscious Max.

MYXO

_This fucker wasted Shorty and Waxhead, I'm gonna waste him._

KOORI PETE

_Don't be an idiot. Look what he's driving and the uniform he's wearing, he's Bronze. Cobb and Gideon are gonna wanta talk to this guy, we're taking him in._

CUT TO:

INT. RAIDER VEHICLE - DAY

Max tied to the seat next to the driver is slowly regaining consciousness. He sees the Interceptor ahead being driven by another raider, he blacks out again.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN ENTRANCE GATES - DAY

The two vehicles pulled up in front of a massive gate in a barricade wall surrounding the town, armed guards on the wall aim weapons toward the vehicles. The driver next to Max sounds out what sounds like a code on his vehicles horn and we see the guards relax their aim. The huge steel gates grind slowly open and the vehicles enter the town.

EXT. STEELTOWN - MAIN STREET - DAY

The raider vehicle pulls up in front of a large building, Steeltown Halls of Justice.

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - HALLS OF JUSTICE - DAY

Max is led in under guard. Three men are inside, Sgt. Gideon: former Steel town Main Force Patrol Chief, mid 50's ex military. Shane Black: call sign The Dark One, former M.F.P. pursuit driver, Max's one time partner. Kenneally nomad biker, former member of The Toecutter's gang

GIDEON

_Rocatansky, I should have known you'd make it through the shitstorm._

BLACK

_Hello Max._

GIDEON

_Macafee was shitting kittens when you disappeared with the Interceptor and went rogue. The Civil Rights Council wanted your head on a plate_.

Max noticing the interlocking TC tattoo on Kenneally's face, gives him the death stare.

MAX

_Looks like I didn't quite finish the job._

GIDEON

_No more Civil Rights Council, no more courts, no more law and order. The gangs are all that's left. In desperate times you have to take desperate measures._

MAX

_Making deals with scum like this?_

GIDEON

_I will do whatever it takes to protect what we have here._

MAX

_Lie down with dogs you get up with fleas._

GIDEON - TO BLACK

_Take him to the Doc and get him patched up. Have Flux check out the Interceptor._

GIDEON - TO MAX

_We'll talk some more when you've rested up and had a chance to look around. We've got a good set up here Rocatansky and we could use you._

Black and Max leave the room

KENNEALLY

_How you gonna talk him around? He'll cut my throat as soon as he gets the chance, and I wasn't even there when they killed his wife and kid._

GIDEON

_I can handle him. Make yourself scarce for a few days, take a crew out and relieve the outstation watch. I'll have it sorted by the time you get back._

KENNEALLY

_I hope you're right._

GIDEON

_Tell Cobb I want to see him._

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - MEDICAL CLINIC - ENTRANCE FOYER

MAX

_So you're working with this scum now? One of the Toecutter's gang? They murdered my wife and son._

BLACK

_Max I was sorry as hell when I heard what happened to Jessie and Sprog, but Kenneally had no part in that. He was locked up here when you took down Toecutter's gang._

MAX

_Gideon - him I can understand, he was always a bastard. But you were a good man once, better than this nomad trash._

BLACK

_That's all gone now, all the old rules and moralities, blown away when they nuked the world. It's survival of the fittest, and you and me Max we're survivors._

Max gives him a long hard look.

MAX

_They burned Jim Goose alive...he was a friend of yours._

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - HALLS OF JUSTICE

Sgt. Gideon and another man, Cobb: leader of the raiders, late 30's, the cold dead eyes of a born killer, are discussing the arrival of Max.

COBB

_Can he be trusted? He killed two of my crew bringing him in._

GIDEON

_Don't worry. I'll convince him our way is the right way._

COBB

_And if he takes it into his head to execute Kenneally?_

GIDEON

_I'm confident he'll see things our way, but if it comes down to that..._

His words hang in the air for a minute, giving the impression that if it did happen he wouldn't lose any sleep over Kenneally's execution.

COBB

_I can arrange for him to have an "accident"_

GIDEON

_And if Black found out he'd shoot you in the face, and me for letting you do it. He'll see reason and if not...leave it to me_

COBB

_Well I don't like it but you know what you're doing._

GIDEON

_Let him have a look around, see how things work here, keep someone on him, make sure he doesn't see anything he shouldn't._

COBB

_OK I'll take care of it._

GIDEON

_What's the word on our old friend the Humungous?_

COBB

_The scouts report he's moving his people out, but the good news is they're heading out into the wasteland._

GIDEON

_I don't think he'll push his luck here again. He lost too many people and burned up a hell of a lot of gasoline. We're dug in too well, he'll be looking for easier prey._

COBB

_Yeah I guess so, but I'm gonna keep the scouts on his arse just in case. We'll have plenty of warning if he does decide to try again._

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - MEDICAL CLINIC - DAY

Max sitting on a guerney bare chested, as the Doc examines some old wounds Max has patched up himself.

DOC

_These seem to be healing well, no sign of infection. That lump on your head will go down in a day or two, no concussion. You're a bit dehydrated and malnourished, otherwise you're reasonably fit._

DOC - TO BLACK

_I'll give him some vitamin shots and I'm prescribing 24 hours bed rest. I'll get an I.V. going to hydrate him and a sedative shot, as he's been living on adrenaline for too long out in the wasteland. He'll be fighting fit in a couple of days._

BLACK

_OK I've gotta go check out the Interceptor. I'll be back this time tomorrow to give you the grand tour. It's good to see you again Max._

He leaves the clinic.

DOC

_It must have been hell out there, trying to make it through alone._

He prepares a hypodermic shot and injects Max. He takes a bottle of pills from his pocket and swallows a handful

DOC

_My ex wife and my sons were in Sydney when the war broke out. Do you know if there were any survivors?_

MAX

_Sydney got hit hard. It's nothing but a radioactive crater._

CLOSE UP ON:

Doc, from behind. His shoulders slump and his head drops. He is silent for a few minutes.

DOC

_Anyway, I'll rustle you up a hot meal and you can get some rest._

He heads for the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - RAIDER CAMP - NIGHT

The encampment, an old Auto Wreckers yard is lit by scattered fires burning in 44 gallon drums. Customised vehicles of all descriptions are parked all around the tents. Guards patrol the chain link fences surrounding the camp. The sounds of drunken revelry and music spill out of the ramshackle dwellings.

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - RAIDER CAMP – COBB'S TENT - NIGHT

Cobb and his second in command McCready are in conference

COBB

_I want someone to keep an eye on him but be discreet about it, he'll spot a tail a mile off. Don't underestimate this guy._

McCREADY

_He's that good?_

COBB

_He's a stone cold killer. Before the war he took out the Toecutter's gang on his own, he made it through this long alone in the wasteland. He could be a problem for us, Gideon wants to keep him around._

McCREADY

_Why don't we just take 'em all out now? We should be running this fucking place._

COBB

_Because we aint ready yet, Gideon still has his uses. Don't worry I'll execute that motherfucker and all his little pigs myself when the time comes, until then we're gonna take orders like good little soldiers and bide our time._

McCREADY

_I'll put Styx on Rocatansky, he's good he won't get spotted._

COBB

_I need a drink, let's join the party._

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - MAIN STREET - DAY

Citizens go about their business. No vehicles are on the street, except for a few horse carts and even a modified F100, engine stripped out being pulled by a team of horses, the back filled with 44 gallon drums. Max and Black are on their way to the M.F.P. garage to check on Max's ride. Max sees two raiders strolling down the street. Instantly recognisable from their leathers, and body armour patched together from all sorts of odds and ends.

MAX

_Those animals should be kept in a zoo. I don't see why Gideon trusts them._

BLACK

_It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. For helping defend the town they get gas, food and a safe place to hole up out of the wasteland. They've got their own camp and they aren't allowed to carry weapons in town unless there's an attack. It's worked so far._

MAX

_These are the dirtbags we used to lock up. You better than anyone should know what they're capable of, they're sociopaths who rape, murder, and torture without a shred of remorse. You can't tell me they don't have their sights set on killing you all off and taking over. _

BLACK

_Shit, I know it's a possibility but they don't have the numbers. There maybe only fifteen of us M.F.P. left, but we can arm one hundred and seventy or so able bodied citizens against them. They couldn't do it._

MAX

_Where there's a will there's a way._

BLACK

_Besides Gideon's got dreams of conquest. He thinks he's gonna restore civilisation to this part of the country one day and I think he's got Cobb convinced. Hell, he might even actually achieve it, he's got fairly extensive military experience. They said he was a tactical genius and if he hadn't got dishonorably discharged he would have made general._

MAX

_Huh, Imperator Gideon and his Empire of Scum. You can count me out, if that's civilization you can keep it._

BLACK

_I get the funny feeling sometimes that there is something between Gideon and Cobb, some sort of shared connection that's never mentioned but sits there like an elephant in the room._

MAX (laughing)

_You always were good at reading people Officer Black. Just stay out of my head OK._

BLACK

_Shit, maybe they just knew each other in the Army._

They stop outside the entrance to the M.F.P. workshop.

Black goes to open the door.

MAX

_Shane...It is good to see you again brother. It's been so fucking long since I've seen a friendly face... you know..._

BLACK

_Yeah, I know Max. Don't get too sentimental on me you old bastard._

MAX

_Let's go see how bad your screw-up mechanics have trashed my car._

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN - M.F.P. AUTOMOTIVE WORKSHOP - DAY

His eyes adjusting to the dim lighting after the bright sunlight outside, Max sees the Interceptor with it's bonnet up and a figure in greasy overalls tinkering with the engine. A low rumbling as the engine idles, suddenly increasing in volume as the engine revs when the mechanic manipulates the throttle cable.

BLACK (Voice raised over the engine noise)

_Hey Flux, shut her down a minute. Got someone here to meet ya._

The mechanic shuts off the engine and walks over to them. A pretty blonde woman in her late twenties, though It's hard to tell under all the grease and grime.

BLACK

_Flux this is Max, an old friend._

Wiping her hands on a greasy rag she nods at Max.

FLUX

_So you're the one who brought this beast in. I'm surprised you kept her running for so long, some of your jury-rigged repairs were barely holding on._

MAX

_Unfortunately the Auto Spares business isn't what it used to be since the war. I had to make do with whatever I could scavenge._

FLUX

_Hey, no offence intended. There's not many who could have kept her running with what you had to work with, I'm impressed. Anyway she's nearly as good as new now. I've put new discs and pads on your brakes, bled the lines, new clutch and brake fluid, grease and oil change, new filters, new tyres, new plugs and points, all new leads, hoses and belts, new alternator and starter motor, new battery, changed all your gaskets, and I'm just finishing tuning her up now. _

BLACK

_Flux do you ever sleep?_

FLUX

_Not much, handsome, It's called insomnia. Besides, someone's gotta keep these crates running._

She indicates the yellow M.F.P. Pursuit Specials parked in the garage.

BLACK

_Where's Gash at? Shouldn't he be here helping you with the Interceptor?_

FLUX

_He was, he went out to the raider camp an hour ago to do a Nitrous Injector system install. Wouldn't trust those idiots with welding gear and gas cylinders, they'd blow themselves to bits. Not a real mechanic in the whole camp._

FLUX - TO MAX

_Kick her in the guts, she's purring like a kitten now._

Max gets in and starts up the Interceptor. He revs the engine and it roars loudly in the confined space.

BLACK

_Jesus, if that's what your kitty sounds like, don't invite me round at feeding time._

FLUX

_Aww, is the big bad policeman afraid of a little pussy?_

BLACK

_What would your dear old mother say if she could hear you talking like that?_

FLUX

_You obviously never met my mother, where the hell do you think I learnt it?_

Max kills the engine and gets out of the Interceptor. Suddenly, from outside: The rising whine of a siren, followed by gunfire and the sound of an explosion.

BLACK

_Shit, that's the defence alert, c'mon Max we're under attack. Flux, lock the place down._

Flux goes to a storage unit and from inside produces a crossbow and a quiver of bolts.

They exit the garage into a scene of chaos, armed raiders and citizens running towards the town barricade wall. Black spots an M.F.P. officer.

BLACK

_Sutter, what's the hell's happening?_

SUTTER

_The Outstation watch signaled, a gang of marauders heading for town._

Max and Black join the crowd heading for the wall.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - BARRICADE WALL – DAY

Gideon is on the barricade, scanning the horizon with binoculars, armed men and women line the walls, Black and Max climb the barricade ladders.

BLACK

_What's the situation chief?_

GIDEON

_We got a signal flare from Outstation One: a large marauder pack, heading this way. About 5 minutes ago the relief watch turned up at the gates and didn't give the code, just sat there blasting on the horn. The marauders must have captured them and they thought the vehicles would be enough to get 'em through the gates._

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - STEELTOWN ENTRANCE GATE - DAY

Two vehicles, wrecked and burning. On the horizon the raiding party appears, they line up, well out of range of the towns defenders.

GIDEON

_OK fuckers, what's your next move? Bring it on._

CUT TO:

THE DEFENDERS POV

On the horizon, marauders wait by their parked vehicles. From behind them a heavily armoured eighteen wheeler Semi comes into view and the sound of it accelerating up through the gears reaches the town's defenders.

BLACK

_Jesus, they're going to try and smash through the gates._

GIDEON

_Miller, you're up._

An M.F.P. officer with a high powered sniper rifle, down on one knee rests his weapon on the wall and sights on the truck driver through the scope. His breathing slow and measured, he exhales slowly and pulls the trigger, without waiting to see if his shot hit the target, he ejects the spent cartridge and sights again. The windscreen is shattered but the truck is still coming on. He fires again and once more his shot misses the driver

GIDEON

_C'mon Miller, that bastard is going to smash that thing right through this gate._

The Semi has now covered nearly half the distance between the raiding party and the Entrance gates.

Miller sights and squeezes of another shot, yet again he misses, ejecting the cartridge he sights on the truck, it seems an eternity before he takes the shot.

CLOSE UP ON:

THE TRUCK'S CAB

This time Miller hits his target dead on and the driver's head is almost taken off by the high powered round, out of control, the truck jacknifes and begins to roll over, now on it's side, the momentum is carrying it closer to the gates. The people on the wall tense ready for the unavoidable impact, some start scrambling down the ladders to escape. Gideon watches the deserters briefly and returns his attention to the oncoming danger. As the truck continues its inexorable slide towards the barricades it drifts off the road, the truck begins to lose speed as it's forward momentum digs it into the soft, sandy soil of the wasteland. It finally comes to a halt just 30 metres short of the barricade.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN BARRICADE WALL - DAY

From the town's defenders comes a chorus of cheers. They raise their weapons above their heads in a victory salute, they shout out insults and jeers at the marauders on the horizon, one Steeltown raider even drops his pants and moons the attackers.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - DAY

The wasteland marauders, knowing that with the barricades still up, they have no chance of taking the town, slowly get into their vehicles, and drive off in groups back over the horizon.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN BARRICADE WALL - DAY

GIDEON

_Yeah that's right, run you gutless pricks. No one is going to take my town away from me._

Max gives him a sideways glance.

GIDEON

_Shane, I want everyone to stay at their posts til further notice just in case the maggots have got something else up their sleeves. I wanta see you and Max back at the Justice Hall in 15 minutes. Cobb you're with me. Good work Miller, though next time try and nail the joker before he ends up in our laps. _

MILLER

_That bastard was bouncing all over the place, chief. The road's in such bad shape._

GIDEON

_Yeah I know, I deliberately left it to slow up attackers, but it screwed us up worse. Once I'm sure it's safe we'll send out a crew to patch it up. OK stay sharp everybody, I'll stand you down when we're sure those maggots aren't coming back._

Gideon and Cobb climb down the ladder and head back into town.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN BARRICADE WALL - SOUTH - DAY

CLOSE UP ON

The wasteland. Lying behind the cover of a dune, a figure dressed in desert camouflage is surveying the barricade wall through a small pair of binoculars.

CUT TO:

BINOCULAR POV

CLOSE UP ON:

The barricade wall. The binoculars track from left to right, no guards are in sight.

CUT TO:

The person stands up and runs toward the barricade. At the base of the barricade wall there is a deep, wide, ditch. A tank trap moat that encircles the town, except for the main gates and a few heavily fortified exit points. Filled with rusty scrap metal, steel spikes, wooden stakes, discarded car parts and broken glass.

CUT TO:

CLOSE UP ON:

The camouflaged desert infiltrator. A woman in her mid 30's, raven haired, pale skinned, emerald eyes, attractive even through the dust from the wasteland, a large machete strapped to her back. She scans the barricade wall for a few seconds and takes out a small grappling gun from a backpack. Aiming the grappling gun, she fires and the hook is caught on the barricade. Pulling hard on the rope to make sure it's hooked securely, she removes from the backpack a steel stake and a steel mallet. Using her hands to dig through the sand she exposes the harder packed soil underneath, and drives the stake hard into the ground. Attaching the grappling gun to a shackle welded to the stake, she uses a ratchet attached to the grappling gun to pull the rope tight. She slings her backpack and grabs the taut rope. Standing at the edge of the moat she swings her legs up over the rope and starts to drag herself up the makeshift rope bridge, hand over hand. A fall would mean an excruciating death, impaled on steel spikes at the bottom of the deep ditch. Reaching the top of the barricade wall she drops her legs from around the rope and swings them up onto the barricade and drags herself onto the top of the wall. Releasing the grappling hook she drops it into the ditch, it has served its purpose.

CUT TO:

The stacked up shipping containers, derelict vehicles and concrete filled, 44 gallon drums that make up the barricade wall. The woman crouches down scanning the surroundings for any sign of a guard. When she is satisfied that there is no one around she climbs down a ladder and slips away into an alley between two derelict factory buildings. Using the attack as a diversion she has infiltrated the town.


	3. Chapter 3

CUT TO:

INT. STEELTOWN – HALLS OF JUSTICE – GIDEON'S QUARTERS

Gideon's private apartment, luxuriously decorated and furnished. Gideon and Cobb sit at an ornate dining table. Gideon is taking breaths from a mask attached to a gas cylinder that contains some form of drug. A woman is preparing a meal in the kitchen.

GIDEON

_I want those yellow bellied traitors dealt with. Cowardice in the face of the enemy will not be tolerated._

COBB

_McCready's rounding them up now._

GIDEON

_I want an example made of them, people have gotta learn. If we don't stand together this place will fall. "Special Treatment" for anyone who deserts under battle conditions._

COBB

_What about the convoy? We gotta assume that Kenneally's been captured, if he's talked they know about the run. Maybe we should postpone it for a while._

Gideon contemplates for a minute before replying.

GIDEON

_No, we're getting low on gasoline, it leaves as planned. If they know about it they're going to be watching this place, and they'll know whenever it leaves. They won't risk attacking whilst the convoy is in Tyranus' territory, so we double the escort, and post scouts close to obvious ambush sites. I'm going to put Rocatansky in charge of the convoy, if anyone can get it through, he will. Is the "special" cargo ready to go?_

COBB

_They're loading it now._

GIDEON

_Just make damn sure it's locked down tight. I don't want Rocatansky to discover what he's transporting_

COBB

_He won't._

GIDEON

_Alright, I've gotta go brief him. The convoy leaves on schedule._

They stand up to leave.

CUT TO

INT. STEELTOWN - HALLS OF JUSTICE - GIDEON'S OFFICE – DAY

GIDEON

_If there's no activity by nightfall, stand everybody down. I'm going to send out scouts tonight to watch 'em, if they make another move I want some warning._

BLACK

_Will do, Chief. What are we gonna do about the fuel convoy?_

GIDEON

_It leaves as scheduled. You and Max are going to take it. You won't have any trouble on the outward run, the ambush will come on the return trip when the tankers are full. We'll double the escort and post patrols close to obvious ambush sites. I'm confident that you two will get it through._

MAX

_How far is the run?_

GIDEON

_300 klicks, round trip. Port Sterling, the oilfields and refinery are under control of a warlord who calls himself General Tyranus. The city and oilfields are strongly fortified and well defended. Tyranus' territory is strictly neutral, he allows no conflict on his turf and all the local warlords observe this neutrality. No one wants to risk Tyranus slapping a trade embargo on 'em. I'll give you a rundown on the local region shortly. Is there anything you can tell us about the war? How many cities were hit? What's the state of the country past the radioactive zones?_

MAX

_There's not much I can tell you, The world died while I listened, food and water riots in all the major cities, and one by one the stations went off the air as the missiles fell. I think all the major population centres were hit along with industrial and military targets. I'm surprised Port Sterling wasn't taken out, the oilfields and refinery would have been a priority target._

GIDEON

_Who can say why our little corner of the country was spared? A targeting fuck up maybe._

Gideon takes a map from a desk drawer, he unfolds it and puts it on his desk. It contains many handwritten notes and additions.

GIDEON

_OK a bit of local history first. Once we lost contact with the rest of the country, we closed the town and built the barricade wall. The army detachments stationed here and at Port Sterling were called away to help fight the growing civil unrest up north and they took most of their equipment, fuel and supplies with them. We have been working hard to become as self sufficient as possible, most of the warehouses have been turned over to hydroponic food production and greenhouses, the factories have been retrofitted for producing crossbows and bolts. We're implementing alternative power sources, wind farms, solar power and methane as the oilfields will run dry sooner or later. The scavenger gangs are carrion eaters picking the last scraps of bloody flesh from the bones of the old world and when they've picked the carcass clean they'll turn on each other._

BLACK

_The radioactive zones start 450 kms to the north and about 600 kms south. 150 klicks south is Port Sterling, Tyranus moved in and took over not long after the war._

GIDEON

_250 k's northeast is the encampment of a warlord: The Humungus and his Dogs of War. He was a pro wrestler before the war and has adapted to his new role as a wasteland warrior exceptionally well. His crew are brutal savages, made up of scavenger gangs and wrecker crews. They tried to take the town 6 months ago, but we were too well fortified and we sent them packing. He would usually be a threat to a fuel convoy, but the scouts reported he has moved his crew east into the wasteland._

BLACK

_About 200 k's north is Resurrection City, a bunch of religious cultists. It is under the control of The Redeemer, a whacko who believes he is the new Messiah. He's out of his head on drugs and spends most of his time broadcasting his "sermons". So far they haven't posed any threat._

Gideon switches on a radio set on his desk.

The radio crackles with static and clears, a deep voice issues forth a tirade.

THE REDEEMER V.O.

_The world has undergone a trial by conflagration, Tribulation, Armageddon. Retribution for the transgressions of the Monopolist, the Profiteer and the Moneylender. For the machinations and subterfuge of the Propagandist and the Nepotist. For the perfidy and venality of the Legislator, the Diplomat and the Statesman. _

_Judgement on the False Hearted Sycophants who trample the weak, poor and underprivileged in the name of the self proclaimed Lords of the Earth. Woe unto those False Prophets who preach deceit and falsehood, those who hide the perversions of the Bishop and the Deacon and bear false witness in the Name of the Lord. _

_Damnation for the libations of the Drunkard, the Reveller and the Hedonist, for the debauchery and licentiousness of the Sybarite. A judgement on the Warmonger, the Opressor, the Janissaries of the Tyrant and the Bludgeon Man. For the brutalities of the Turnkey, the Judge and the Lawgiver. All have been brought low to wallow in the miasma of their corruption._

_The Shadow of the Fiend darkens our skies, the Beast that stalks this wasted land is not yet satiated. All will prostrate themselves in obeisance to the true Lord and Saviour, or fall to the Sword of the Righteous in the Holy Crusade of the New Inquisition. Praise the true Messiah, the Redeemer of Man and his Kingdom on Earth, exalt the Holy Spirit that labours for your Redemption in this, the world's darkest hour…_

GIDEON

_Once he gets fired up he'll go on like this for hours._

He switches off the radio.

MAX

_So, the only real threat to the convoy are the marauders who attacked today?_

BLACK

_And any other raiders who would rather steal fuel than trade for it._

MAX

_Alright I'm in._

GIDEON

_OK get your vehicles ready, you leave tomorrow morning at 0500._

BLACK

_Gonna be just like the old days Max._

FADE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. STEELTOWN - SOUTH ENTRANCE GATE - DAWN.

The convoy is lined up at the gates ready to move out. Max's Interceptor is in the lead, followed by a fuel tanker, an 18 wheeler container truck and the escort, three M.F.P. Pursuit Specials, a Humvee with mounted M60, and six customised raider vehicles.

CUT TO:

Gideon is talking to the M.F.P. officer manning the Humvee's M60.

GIDEON.

_Conserve the ammo Dante, short bursts, clear targets only. We've got a limited supply and once it's gone the M60 is useless._

DANTE.

_Will do Chief._

Gideon approaches Max and Black who are standing next to the Interceptor.

GIDEON.

_I'm counting on you two to bring back our fuel. Mount up._

The entrance gates open slowly with a sound of grinding steel, and the convoy moves out into the wasteland.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - HIGHWAY - DAY.

A pair of Brace's marauders are watching the Steeltown/Port Sterling highway.

CUT TO:

MARAUDER'S POV.

The Steeltown fuel convoy comes into sight in the distance, as they watch the convoy thunders past their camouflaged vantage point. Once the convoy has vanished in the distance, the marauders run back to their vehicle parked out of sight behind a dune. They enter the vehicle and drive off back toward their wasteland camp.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - SOUTH ENTRANCE GATES - DAY.

The gates open and three patrols of M.F.P. and raider vehicles drive out into the wasteland.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - HIGHWAY - DAY.

CLOSE UP ON:

The Interceptor.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERCEPTOR - DAY.

Max is driving and Black is riding shotgun.

MAX.

_So, tell me, how did Cobb and his merry men come into the picture?_

BLACK.

_About 9 months ago, Gideon sent Dante and Asheton out on a reconnaisance mission, they got caught by a scav gang and Cobb's crew rescued them. Cobb turned up at the entrance gates under a flag of truce, with Dante and Asheton. Gideon let 'em in and made the deal with Cobb, they defend the town, they get gas and food. About 6 months back the Humungus and his crew hit us and without Cobb's men the town would have fallen._

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND - HIGHWAY - DAY.

About 80 metres away from the highway is a crashed plane, a military C30 transport, one wing ripped half off.

BLACK.

_The poor bastards crashed during the war, we had radio contact with 'em, their base took a nuke and they were trying to reach Port Sterling airfield, but they ran out of fuel and had to set her down on the highway. By the time we got a patrol to them, the pilots were dead, killed by a scav gang that must have seen them come down._

MAX.

_Yeah, I saw a 747 crash in the wasteland, I heard them on the radio, the pilots were both flash blind from an exploding nuke, they tried to put her down but they didn't have a chance._

The convoy continues down the highway.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - RUGBY PLAYING FIELD - DAY

The Steeltown citizens and raider defence militia are seated in the stadium, in the middle of the oval tied to stakes, are the four defenders that deserted the barricades in the earlier battle. Three men and one woman, they are all part of Cobb's crew. Gideon stands next to the prisoners, as he passes sentence.

GIDEON. TO - THE PRISONERS.

_For desertion in the face of the enemy I sentence you to thirty lashes._

GIDEON. TO - THE CROWD.

_Let this be an example to all of you, if we do not stand together as one, we will fall divided. This is the punishment that awaits anyone who deserts under battle conditions, first offence: thirty lashes. second offence will be punishable by death. Proceed._

FEMALE RAIDER.

_Fuck you, you piece of shit._

Gideon just smiles. His man begins whipping the first deserter and counting the lashes aloud.

CUT TO:

Cobb and McCready are standing on the sidelines. As the lashes continue the man begins to scream in agony.

McCREADY.

_Shit boss those are our people out there, are we really gonna let that arsehole get away with this? I tell ya when that truck was coming for us I nearly jumped off the fuckin' wall myself._

COBB.

_Yeah, well they should have known better, when Gideon decides it's time to bail, then you bail, not a minute sooner. Don't worry, if it was his people out there they'd be getting flogged just as hard. He will pay when the time comes, believe me._

McCready just grunts as the flogging continues.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - DAY.

Skye, the wasteland infiltrator is watching the warehouse district from a concealed vantage point in an alley a short distance away. The warehouses are fenced off with a high chainlink fence topped with razor wire, the gates in the fence are chained and padlocked and guarded by two armed guards. She heads back into the alleyway.

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - DAY.

CLOSE UP ON:

A roadsign that reads: PORT STERLING 50 km.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERCEPTOR - DAY.

MAX.

_So what's the story with this guy we're trading with? Tyranus? I wonder if his parents named him that._

BLACK. (Chuckling)

_Probably not. Anyway, he took over Port Sterling about a month or so after the war. He is not your typical wasteland marauder, this guy is smart and a clever strategist, he took the city and the oilfields without firing a shot. After the army had gone, there was only a squad left, along with the local M.F.P. to defend the place. He gave them an ultimatum, if they surrendered the city and oilfields to him peacefully, no one would be harmed, there would be no raping and looting, and the M.F.P. and army personnel were given the choice of joining his army or taking their chances in the wasteland._

MAX.

_So they accepted._

BLACK.

_What else could they do? They were outnumbered and outgunned, he would have taken the town anyway. This way he has the trained oil workers and refinery crews, fuel production continues, the citizens are getting fed, worked out well for all parties, us included. He trades with anyone, doesn't discriminate, his only rule is that there be no inter gang warfare on his turf._

MAX.

_What are you trading for the fuel?_

BLACK.

_Crossbows and bolts, some produce, seeds and grains, livestock, occasionally he'll send one or two of his people to be trained as mechanics by Flux and Gash._

MAX.

_You've got livestock to trade?_

BLACK.

_Yeah, Gideon took in the local farmers before he closed the town, we got horses, pigs, chickens, dogs, no cattle though, they all died of some disease a few months after the war. We've got pretty intensive breeding programs going, we'll have plenty of livestock in a few years._

CUT TO:

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - DAY.

CLOSE UP ON:

A gas masked scarecrow tied to a road sign next to the highway. The hand painted sign hanging below it reads:

Welcome to Gasville. No Conflict Will be Tolerated. Failure to Observe This Rule Will Result in the Parties Involved being Placed Under Trade Embargo. By Order of General Tyranus. Have a Nice Day.

CUT TO:

EXT. STEELTOWN - WAREHOUSE DISTRICT - DAY.

Skye has found a section of fence that can't be seen from the gates. A guard appears walking the fence. She waits until the guard continues on his way and disappears from sight. She rushes to the fence, kneels down and removes a pair of wire cutters from her backpack. She touches the fence quickly with the back of her hand, it is not electrified, she quickly cuts a few of the links, creating a small opening that she crawls through. On the other side of the fence she takes a small spool of wire and cuts a length, she hastily ties together the links she cut and inspects it, it wouldn't stand up to close scrutiny but it should be enough so that the guard doesn't notice it. She runs off into the alley between two warehouses.

FADE OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

The fuel convoy is only 30 kilometres from Port Sterling/Gasville, when the 18 wheeler signals the escort with three long blasts on it's horn, the signal for mechanical trouble. Max checks his rearview mirror and sees the truck slowing to a stop. He slows the Interceptor and turns back toward the fuel convoy.

The Interceptor pulls up near the truck and Max and Black get out and approach the truck's driver Eightball who has exited the cab.

EIGHTBALL.

_The rigs blown two tyres, take half an hour to swap 'em out._

BLACK.

_OK get on it, we're damn lucky this didn't happen on the homeward run._

Eightball starts to change the flat tyres. Black goes over to the Humvee and has a conversation with Dante.

Max is restless, they are exposed on the highway. He scans the wasteland with his binoculars. In the distance he sees the oilfields and the constant motion of the steel pumps siphoning up the precious crude. He walks around the truck and checks the rear doors, they are securely locked. He walks back to his vehicle.

EXT. WASTELAND - HIGHWAY DAY.

The marauder crew are preparing an ambush for the fuel convoy, well outside of the Gasville borders. They take up concealed positions behind the low hills flanking the highway to await the return of the fuel convoy.

Brace, the leader of the marauder pack is checking the highway with his binoculars. His second in command Toke beside him.

BRACE.

_Now we gotta wait, for them to unload the cargo and fill the tanker I'm figuring at least 4 or 5 hours before they're back this way._

TOKE.

_What if they decide to lay over in Gasville over night?_

BRACE.

_Then we'll be here all night, won't we. We couldn't take their town but I sure as fuck am gonna take their fuel. According to our informant there, they don't usually lay over._

Brace's modified F100. On two steel stanchions welded to the front bull bar are tied two men: Kenneally and another man, Brock Montizano. The men are battered and bleeding they have obviously been tortured and Kenneally is unconscious, Montizano is muttering quietly to himself through swollen, bleeding lips.

EXT. GASVILLE ENTRANCE GATES - DAY.

The Steeltown fuel convoy has reached the massive gates in the Gasville barricade wall. Armed guards on the mighty barricade wall aim their weapons at the convoy flamethrowers, winch cranked mounted crossbows. Black gets out of the Interceptor, hands raised and addresses the guards, raising his voice to be heard.

BLACK.

_I COME TO TRADE. I BRING NO CONFLICT TO GASVILLE. OUR SWORDS ARE SHEATHED AND I PAY RESPECT TO TYRANUS THE BENEVOLENT _

GATE MASTER.

_THEN YOU ARE WELCOME TO ENTER FRIEND. OPEN THE GATE._

Black gets back into the Interceptor and the convoy enters the city as the gates grind open. Max looks at Black who just shrugs.

BLACK.

_Yeah I know, it's the way he does things, a bit over the top but if you want fuel you've gotta play his game._

EXT. WASTELAND - C30 CRASH SITE - DAY

Two desert camouflaged Humvees with mounted M60 is parked near the wreck. Six desert camouflaged troops with M16's are standing guard. A soldier emerges from the wrecked plane and speaks to another soldier who is standing near the plane's cockpit, scanning the wasteland and highway with binoculars.

SERGEANT HAMMER.

_The area is secure Sir, no movement._

CAPTAIN HAGEN.

_The plane has been totally stripped, the pilots are dead, their throats have been cut, they obviously survived the crash and were killed later._

SERGEANT HAMMER.

_Shall I give the order to mount up Sir?_

CAPTAIN HAGEN.

_No, we've been on the road for the last eight hours, the men need a rest and a meal. We'll move out at 1300 hours and proceed to Port Sterling._

SERGEANT HAMMER. TO - THE TROOPS

_OK Van Zandt and Rossington you got the first watch, 20 metre perimeter, Thorne break out the camp oven and supplies, you and Neville are on chef detail._

The men go about their assigned tasks.

Captain Hagen takes a geiger counter and scans for radiation, the geiger counter clicks loudly.

CAPTAIN HAGEN.

_Radiation levels are up slightly from normal background levels, consistent with fallout patterns from the cities, but the level isn't high enough for us to need suits. I think it's safe to assume Port Sterling and Steeltown didn't take any hits, the region is still habitable and the refinery may still be intact._

Hagen takes out his binoculars and scans the wasteland.

EXT. GASVILLE - MAIN STREET - DAY.

The Interceptor and the convoy escort pull up at the Halls of Justice. The tanker and container truck continue on.

CUT TO:

EXT. GASVILLE - INDUSTRIAL AREA - DAY.

The Steeltown trucks pull up at a fenced off section of the industrial area. Armed guards at the gates unlock the padlock securing the heavy chains on the barbed wire reinforced chainlink fence. As the trucks drive through the gates Eightball gives the gate guards a friendly wave. The container truck backs up to the loading dock of a large industrial warehouse whilst the tanker continues on to the refinery which can be seen a few kilometres away.


	6. Chapter 6

INT. PORT STERLING HALLS OF JUSTICE - ENTRY HALL

Max and Black enter. Two men in Wasteland warrior makeshift body armour stand guard.

GUARD.

_Surrender weapons before entering._

Black hands the guards his sawn off shotgun, Max is reluctant to give up his weapons but complies.

General Tyranus a solid, heavily muscled man early forties, dressed in remnants of an army uniform, ammo belts and makeshift body armour, and his second in command, Iskander, a tall thin man similarly dressed, are in conference when Max and Black enter.

TYRANUS.

_Welcome to Gasville gentlemen. I trust your journey was uneventful._

BLACK.

_Sergeant Gideon sends his compliments._

TYRANUS.

_I have a proposal I want you to deliver to Gideon. My scouts report the Redeemer is readying his people for their crusade against the infidels._

BLACK.

_Our intel was that he doesn't have the vehicles, fuel or weaponry to pose any serious threat._

ISKANDER.

_Two months ago that was true. Since then he has entered into an alliance with a warlord from the Iron Hills. The Mean Machine was placed under embargo for an attack on a convoy within our territory. The bastard has a tanker of our gas and now he is planning on invading Gasville, with the Redeemer's army reinforcing his scum they stand a good chance of pulling it off._

BLACK.

_The Redeemer might have a large following but they're not warriors._

TYRANUS.

_No, but the Mean Machine will use them as cannon fodder. He plans on hitting Steeltown first. Once he has taken your town, he can close off the highway and lay siege to Gasville at his leisure. With our trade cut off it will only be a matter of time before we run out of supplies. Your town will be the forward line of defence. I will send detachments of troops to Steeltown to reinforce your defences if Gideon agrees, and we will supply extra fuel, workers and materials for manufacturing crossbows and bolts._

BLACK.

_OK i'll deliver your proposal to Gideon._

ISKANDER.

_We need to move on this fast, tell Gideon we need his answer within a week._

BLACK.

_Will do. We might have to run an ambush on the return trip, a marauder gang tried to take the town yesterday and they probably know about the fuel run._

TYRANUS.

_I will provide your convoy with an escort, it will be ready once your tanker is loaded. Until then gentlemen enjoy your stay in Gasville._

Max and Black collect their weapons.

BLACK.

_I'm going to check on the refuelling._

MAX.

_I want to take a look around._

BLACK.

_Stay out of trouble, I'll meet you back here when the tanker's full._

EXT. MAIN STREET - GASVILLE - DAY.

Gasville citizens and Tyranus' men are about their business. Customised wastelander vehicles arrive with scavenged items to trade, up ahead is a busy market place. Max wanders through, taking notice of the trades taking place around him, a wastelander is bartering a scavenged set of MFP riot body armour for a pair of dead chickens hanging upside down. Max stops to watch a group of wastelanders rolling a pair of dice and making wagers.

Max wanders on through the Gasville streets. There is a sudden commotion a young boy of about fifteen runs out of an alley pursued by two of Tyranus' men. They catch the dark haired youth and drag him back into the alley. The Gasville citizens pointedly ignore this. His curiousity aroused, Max follows at a discrete distance.

EXT. BACK ALLEY - GASVILLE - DAY.

Four of Tyranus' men are standing guard over a kneeling girl as the other two drag the dark haired youth back and force him to kneel next to the girl, they are obviously twins, not identical, but the family resemblance is obvious. A man steps forward and speaks.

TYRANUS' WARRIOR.

_This is the third time this pair of troublemakers has tried to escape, they won't take orders, and poor old Reaper's balls are still swollen up like basketballs from when this little she - bitch kicked him._

DARK HAIRED GIRL.

_Good, send him back when he's better and I'll do it again._

A couple of the men snigger at this. The leader backhands the girl across the face. She spits at him defiantly.

DARK HAIRED GIRL.

_Fuck you, I get the chance I'll cut yours off maggot._

Before Max can react the leader pulls out a pistol and shoots both youths dead. Even with everything Max has seen since the war the shock is evident on his face. But nothing can be gained by confronting the men and he fades back out of sight and returns to the busy street.

TYRANUS' WARRIOR.

_Get rid of the bodies. Plenty more where these came from._

EXT. HALLS OF JUSTICE - STEELTOWN ESCORT - GASVILLE DAY.

The fuel tanker has been filled. The Steeltown escort get in and start their vehicles. Black gets into Max's Interceptor.

BLACK.

_We're good to go partner, now comes the fun part of the trip._

Max scowls.

MAX.

_Let's get the fuck out of here._

The Gasville gates open and the Steeltown convoy drives off into the wasteland.

`EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - AMBUSH SITE - DAY

Toke is scanning the Port Sterling highway with binoculars.

Binocular POV.

The Steeltown fuel convoy comes into sight. Toke scrambles down the dune to where Brace is cleaning a rifle. Marauders are cleaning and checking weapons and performing general maintenance on their vehicles.

TOKE.

_The convoy is heading this way boss, but there's a lot more vehicles than they went out with. Looks like they picked up reinforcements in Gasville._

Brace stands and raising his voice he addresses the marauder pack.

BRACE.

_IT'S GO TIME PEOPLE. YOU ALL KNOW THE PLAN, CUT OUT THE TANKER, KEEP THE ESCORTS BUSY. WATCH YOUR FIELDS OF FIRE, CROSSBOWS ONLY NEAR THE TANKER, MOUNT UP._

The wasteland marauders scramble for their vehicles. Engines revving, the vehicles maneuver into position ready for the attack on the fuel convoy.

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - GASVILLE BORDER - DAY.

The Steeltown fuel convoy comes into sight. Max's Interceptor is in the lead, the fuel tanker following flanked on both sides by escort vehicles. Next in line is the container truck, with two more escort vehicles and the Humvee with Dante manning the M60 bringing up the rear.

INT. INTERCEPTOR - DAY.

Black takes out his shotgun and checks the loads as the Interceptor passes the Gasville scarecrow border sign.

BLACK.

_Here's where it gets dangerous._

Max draws his shotgun and rests it in his lap. He signals the convoy with four short blasts on the horn.

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - DAY.

The fuel convoy speeds toward the ambush site.

Max's POV

Two marauder vehicles block the highway ahead. Max signals the convoy with two short blasts on the horn. The escorts surrounding the container truck drop back and Eightball moves into the lead. He floors the accelerator.

CLOSE UP ON:

The front of Eightball's rig. The large bullbar has been modified, a steel wedge has been welded on to it. The rig smashes through the two vehicles blocking the highway and the convoy speeds past. Marauder vehicles pull out of their concealment and begin to chase the convoy. Dante lines up an attacker and fires a short burst at the vehicle, the driver is hit and the marauder vehicle veers off the highway into the wasteland. A marauder pulls level with one of the MFP pursuit specials and his passenger fires off a crossbow bolt, Asheton is hit in the throat by the bolt and the pusuit special out of control, rolls a few times taking out another marauder vehicle before coming to rest on it's side.

A marauder vehicle is gaining on the Interceptor, as it draws level Black aims his shotgun at the driver and fires, just as the driver stamps on his clutch and brakes. The shot misses the marauder, but a speeding Gasville escort vehicle rear ends the slowed vehicle sending it hurtling out of control, another Steeltown escort vehicle is unable to avoid colliding with the Gasville vehicle and two more defenders are taken out. The escort vehicles are putting up a valiant fight but they are outnumbered by Brace's marauders. Escort vehicles veer off from the fuel tanker, each followed by two or three marauders. A marauder shoots out one of the fuel tankers tyres, reloads and takes out another one. The humvee pulls level and Dante takes out the driver with a burst from the M60.

Escort vehicles are being taken out by the marauders, and the fuel tanker begins slowing down as the marauders shoot out another of the rig's tyres. A Steeltown raider hoses the marauder vehicle with a mounted flamethrower and the burning vehicle erupts in a massive fireball as it's gas tank explodes. Brace's pick up with the two men still lashed to the stanchions is keeping pace with the fuel tanker, his offsider Toke aims his crossbow at the fuel rig's driver and fires but the bolt misses. The humvee pulls level with the Brace's vehicle and Dante hoses the side of the F100 pick up with M60 fire and the marauder chief's vehicle swerves off into the wasteland. The tanker is momentarily free of pursuers.

INT. INTERCEPTOR.

Max sees the tanker falling behind and slows the Interceptor to match it's speed. He gestures to the rig's driver, and the Interceptor, the Humvee and the remaining two escort vehicles pull up blocking the highway as the fuel tanker rolls to a stop. Max and Black exit the Interceptor, Dante aims the M60 at the oncoming marauders, Steeltown Raiders take up positions behind their vehicles, weapons leveled.

MAX.

_We've got the advantage, they can't use projectile weapons in case they hit the tanker, Hit 'em with everything you got. They want this fuel it's gonna cost them big time._

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - DAY.

The remaining marauders pull up and survey the situation. They open fire and two of the defenders are taken out by crossbow bolts. The defenders open fire and a few marauders go down. Dante is wounded by a crossbow bolt, and Max jumps onto the humvee and takes over the M60, he fires off a few bursts at the marauders but the weapon runs out of ammo.

CLOSE UP ON:

The marauder pack begins to move in for the kill. Suddenly one of the vehicles erupts in flame.

WASTELAND - DAY.

Two military humvees and two yellow and blue MFP pursuit specials pull onto the highway. A soldier on one of the humvees is raking the marauders with M60 fire, whilst the MFP officers riding shotgun in the pursuit specials open up on the marauders as they pull level with the customised vehicles. With the element of surprise on their side the reinforcements take out the remaining marauders, and the few surviving vehicles escape into the wasteland. The surviving defenders raise a cheer as the reinforcements pull their vehicles up to the tanker and shut off their engines.

Soldiers exit the two humvees.

CAPTAIN HAGEN .

_Sergeant secure the area, make sure the scavs are all dead, retrieve any Steeltown wounded._

Sergeant Hammer's squad disperse and begin checking the wrecked marauder vehicles. The ocassional gunshot reverberates as they execute any surviving marauders. Hagen addresses the Steeltown crew.

CAPTAIN HAGEN.

_Captain Hagen, 301st division SAS. Looks like we arrived just in time, who's in charge?_

Black steps forward.

BLACK.

_I am. Where did you come from captain? We weren't aware of any surviving military units in the region._

HAGEN.

_We're based at the Arrowhead military facility fallout shelter, about 200 kilometres northwest of here. We're on a reconnaisance mission to ascertain the condition of the oilfields and the Port Sterling refinery. We came across the patrol from Steeltown two hours ago, they told us about the convoy and the ambush. _

BLACK.

_The refinery and oilfields are intact but they're under control of a warlord calls himself General Tyranus._

HAGEN.

_Any intel you have would be helpful, troop strength, defences, armaments and such._

BLACK.

_The city and the oilfields are heavily fortified. The barricade wall defences include flamethrowers, heavy duty crossbows and a few heavy machine gun posts. He has at least five hundred warriors and vehicles. How much ammunition he has stored we don't know._

Hagen contemplates this.

HAGEN.

_What's your assessment of this Tyranus?_

BLACK.

_He's no fool. More than likely has military training, a smart strategist. He took Port Sterling with out firing a shot or losing a single man. A formidable opponent._

HAGEN.

_So a frontal assault isn't going to work._

BLACK.

_No. A few marauders have tried to lay siege to Gasville, but he's fought them all off._

HAGEN.

_Gasville? It would have to be a war of attrition then, starve them out. _

BLACK.

_Yeah that would work if you had enough vehicles and men to cut off the highway and wasteland approaches to the city. Cut off his trade. From what I've seen of this guy though I get the feeling he would destroy the refinery and drilling rigs if the city was in danger of being overrun ._

At that moment Sergeant Hammer approaches, with him are Neville and Rossington, the two troops are supporting the semi - concsious Kenneally between them. They lay him down and Rossington takes out a med kit and begins performing first aid on the injured man.

SERGEANT HAMMER.

_Sir all wounded raiders accounted for. Only two survivors, this guy was a prisoner of the scavs, looks like they tortured him. _

BLACK.

_Kenneally, he's one of ours, captured in a raid yesterday._

ROSSINGTON.

_He'll be OK, he's heavily bruised, got a busted rib and a broken nose, but no serious internal injuries._

SGT. HAMMER.

_The scav leader is still alive but he's gutshot pretty bad, he won't survive past nightfall. He isn't in any shape to be a threat. Wasn't going to waste a bullet on him, leave him for the vultures._

HAGEN. TO THE TROOPS.

_ALRIGHT MEN MOUNT UP, WE MOVE OUT IN FIFTEEN. _

HAGEN. TO BLACK.

_You won't have any more trouble from these maggots. Any other intel you have on the local region would be appreciated._

BLACK.

_The main threat to the region is a warlord from the Iron Hills, known as The Mean Machine. He's entered into an alliance with a settlement of religious cultists and plans on conquering the Steeltown/Port Sterling region._

HAGEN.

_Troop strength? Ordnance? Vehicles? What's his timetable for the invasion?_

BLACK.

_Uncertain, we don't know. Tyranus has proposed an alliance with Steeltown to base some of his men and vehicles with us as a forward line of defence._

Hagen retrieves a map and a marker from a pouch on his combat fatigues. Unfolding the map he marks Port Sterling and the Iron Hills with a red X. Next to Port Sterling he writes: Warlord: Tyranus. 500 + warriors. Well fortified. Next to Iron Hills he writes: Hostile Territory. Warlord: Mean Machine. Military strength unknown. Steeltown he marks with a tick, and writes MFP controlled next to it. He folds the map and puts it back into it's pouch.

HAGEN.

_OK we're moving out. We'll go on and reconnoitre this Tyranus' defences before we return to Arrowhead. Tell your CO that I will recommend sending a company of troops to Steeltown to reinforce your defences and as a forward base of operations to retake the oilfields and refinery._

BLACK.

_Thanks for the assistance captain._

Captain Hagen returns to his vehicle and the two humvees speed off in the direction of Gasville.

EXT. WASTELAND HIGHWAY - DAY.

The fuel convoy is heading back to Steeltown. The Interceptor in the lead.

INT. INTERCEPTOR - DAY.

Kenneally is in the passenger seat. The former nomad biker is regaining conciousness. Max glances at the battered and bruised man.

KENNEALLY.

_What...where am I?..._

He looks over and sees Max.

KENNEALLY.

_Fucking great. Out of the frying pan into the fire. I know you're gonna kill me but for whatever it's worth I'm sorry about your wife and kid, believe it or not I never condoned the killing of women and children._

MAX.

_If I was going to kill you, you would already be dead. You weren't involved. I may not like your kind but I've got no reason to kill you. I don't know why Gideon trusts you though._

KENNEALLY.

_He needed me because I have military training. Look I understand what you must have gone through, I came back from a tour of duty in the middle east to find my wife and daughters had been killed in the food and water riots. I fought for this fucking country, risked my life and they couldn't even protect my family. _

Max gives the former biker a sideways glance.

KENNEALLY.

_With my family gone I had nothing left, so I became a nomad biker. Got into a fight with five of the Toecutter's gang at a pub one night and took 'em all out. Toecutter was impressed by that and I joined his gang. Got busted in Steeltown after a drunken brawl with some local factory workers. Gideon told me you took 'em all down whilst I was locked up._

Max just grunts.

KENNEALY.

_I've got news for Gideon, the marauders have a deal with Tyranus: they get fuel in exchange for attacking Steeltown. _

MAX. (Disbelievingly).

_And they just happened to tell you this?_

KENNEALLY.

_I overheard them talking about it, they thought I was unconscious. They only kept us alive because they thought they might be able to get the gate code for Steeltown out of us._

MAX.

_You told 'em about the fuel run?_

KENNEALLY.

_I told 'em shit. You think I caved because they beat me? Fucking pussies, I've taken harder beatings than that. One of the Outstation crew might have talked, or maybe they were just watching and saw it leave._

MAX.

_Anyway why would Tyranus want Steeltown attacked? They have mutual defence and trade interests, marauders take over Steeltown, they can cut off his trade route north and besiege Gasville._

KENNEALLY.

_The attack wasn't meant to succeed, it's purpose was to convince Gideon to accept a contigent of Tyranus' troops as security, he wants to take control of the whole region. The marauders are double crossing Tyranus, the ambush wasn't part of the deal. Brace got greedy, if he had taken his payment and left, him and his crew would still be alive._

MAX.

_I saw something in Gasville that I shouldn't have, and Gideon's involved somehow. Cobb's men are capturing women and children survivors from the wasteland, I think Gideon and Cobb have gone into the slave trade, I think that's what they are really trading for fuel._

KENNEALLY.

_Gideon trusts no one except Cobb, not even his own men._


End file.
